


Take Me Back

by neouwutechnology



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Car Accidents, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I love donghyuck, Jealousy, Johnny and Hyuck are brothers, Johnny and hyuck fight a lot, M/M, Minor Violence, Nahyuck is there for one second, Relationship Problems, Renhyuck nation rise, Sad, and renjun, im sorry, minor crack, minor markhyuck, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neouwutechnology/pseuds/neouwutechnology
Summary: Renjun just wants to go back to where it all went wrong, to when he had Donghyuck~Seven months ago, Lee Donghyuck was in a terrible accident, to this day, the college student is suffering  from amnesia. The funny thing is, the only thing he's forgotten is the boy who loves him the most: Huang Renjun.Every word,Every kiss they shared,Completely gone.~Perspective will switch from past to future





	1. Foreward

Donghyuck turned around curiously as he heard his front door swing open.

 

Cautiously, Donghyuck approached the door of his home. He was met with the sight of his friend Renjun, he was soaked to the bone with sweat and rain, tears running down his face.

 

Donghyuck rushed to his side, closing the door and holding him by the waist.

"Junnie, what's wrong? Did something happen?" The younger of the two asked, using a gentle tone. 

 

"I'm so sorry Donghyuck, but I can't keep it from you anymore, it hurts so much that things are this way," Renjun sobbed. 

 

"I'm sorry Renjun, but, what are you taking about?" Donghyuck asked.

 

 

"I wish I could go back, go back to before I ruined your life," 

 

~

 

Seven months ago, Lee Donghyuck was in a terrible accident, to this day, the college student is suffering amnesia. The funny thing is, the only thing he's forgotten is the boy who loves him the most: Huang Renjun.


	2. The Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The renhyuck nation shall rise

It had started when they were both 10 years old. Being less than three months apart, the two boys clicked instantly. 

 

Donghyuck, being the bubbly, excited, and positive boy he was, helped Renjun break out of his shell. The once passive, quiet boy was able to voice his opinions freely around his friends.

 

Flash forward five years, that's when the duo began to see and learn new things ranging from quadratic equations, to learning how to kiss while surrounded by empty glass bottles and the smell of weed.

 

Donghyuck couldn't remember his first kiss, Renjun had to explain it to him while Donghyuck choked down the painkillers his best friend brought for him. 

 

~

April 9, 2015

 

"To make a long story short, you got drunk, joined a game of spin the bottle, and I had to pry you off of Na Jaemin before you lost your virginity," Renjun explained.

 

Donghyuck puffed out his cheeks and looked up at Renjun. 

"Thank you for helping me, what would I do without you?" Donghyuck whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

Renjun crawled into the bed next to his best friend, his cheeks taking on a dark red color as Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Renjuns' waist, engulfing him in a warm hug. 

 

Donghyuck giggled as he looked up at Renjun, 

"Is your anxiety acting up Junnie? Your heart is beating really fast," Donghyuck exclaimed, concern lacing his voice. 

 

Renjun shook his head and moved so that Donghyuck's face was in the crook of his neck, their arms and legs tangled together. 

"I'm fine Hyuckie I'm just thinking about... things," Renjun said softly, his fingers running through the younger boys soft, bright red hair.

 

"What kind of thoughts are you having Junnie?" The thin, fragile boy asked, his tone groggy, and tired. 

 

"Just someone that I like, they're great," Renjun shyly responded, his fingers gently braiding a lock of Donghyuck's red hair, the bright colored strands twining together to create a pretty visual for Renjun, who was already blown away by his best friends' good looks. 

 

Donghyuck sat up from the bed quickly, but he quickly regretted that action as his vision became woozy and blood rushed away from his face. "I sat up too fast," Donghyuck groaned, a pout forming on his face. "I hate being hungover, but, tell me who it is Junnie!" Donghyuck whined as he drew circles on Renjuns torso. 

 

"Tell me, Injunnie tell me!" The younger boy whined again giving Renjun his puppy dog eyes and snuggling into Renjuns' chest.

 

"No need to throw a fit Hyuck, their name is-"

Renjun was cut off by Donghyuck's' older brother barging into the room. 

 

"Donghyuck did you go to that party that freshman threw last night?!" The tall boy asked. 

 

"Johnny please, be quiet I'm extremely hungover," Donghyuck stated as if it was obvious. 

 

Johnny walked to his brothers side of the bed and kneeled to be eye level with him and looked at the other boy present, "Renjun," Johnny said softly. 

 

Renjun got the hint and untangled himself from Donghyuck and quietly left the room. 

 

Donghyuck turned to face his older brother, guilt and regret showing in his dark brown eyes. 

 

"Donghyuck, what did we talk about when Mom and Dad died? You're only fifteen, you shouldn't be out at night, period," Johnny reprimanded in a stern voice.

 

Donghyuck sighed and sat up, playing with his fingers, "we talked about how I wasn't supposed to go out and get drunk, I'm sorry Johnny," Donghyuck whispered, looking up at Johnny.

 

"What else? Tell me the five rules I gave you," Johnny demanded.

 

"Rule number one: no partying, 

rule number two: no drinking,

rule number three: no drugs, 

rule number four: no sex until I move out," Donghyuck took in a breath before saying the last and most important rule, 

"and number five: don't fight with your brother," Donghyuck sighed and looked up at Johnny.

 

"I'm sorry, but I only broke rule number one and two! And besides, I'm a teenager, can't I go out and have fun?" Donghyuck asked.

 

"Hyuck I know you're getting old and you want to experience new things, but, I need to keep you safe. You and I gotta stick together right? Me and you forever remember?" Johnny smiled softly as he ruffled his younger brothers hair.

 

"You're right, I'm sorry Johnny. I love you" Donghyuck whispered, throwing his arms around his brothers neck. 

 

"I love you too bud, now get back to cuddling with your boyfriend," Johnny teased as he left the room. 

 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Donghyuck called after him. 

 

Renjun made his way back into his best friends' room, a smile on his face, "you two deserve a 'brothers of the year' award" Renjun said, plopping back into the bed. 

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he stared at Renjun, "play with my hair again, I need more cuddles" Donghyuck whispered, wrapping Renjun into a bone-crushing hug.

 

As Renjuns skinny fingers raked through Donghyuck's greasy hair, the younger sighed in content; he was happy with Renjun. 

 

That morning, as the sun shone through the window and the two boys lay tangled together, Donghyuck felt something in his chest, it was intense. 

 

He didn't understand it then, but that feeling was the greatest feeling one could feel: 

 

Love.

~~~

That was the day Donghyuck fell in love. 

 

Many struggles were endured through the course of high school, a time when hormones raged and feelings spiraled out of control.

 

Back then, Donghyuck figured his worst problem was that he didn't know what to get Renjun for his birthday, but he didn't see what was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it doesn't get too confusing   
> Hope you enjoyed more chapters coming in a few days when I get home to my faster wifi


	3. Where Is Your Umbrella?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck just wants to figure out his feelings and eat pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year bubs!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

April 12, 2015

 

Donghyuck sighed as he exited the school, after the party he went to, Johnny made him stay after school everyday to get extra study time.

 

Donghyuck resented his brother at the moment because He and Renjun had made plans to see a movie after school that day, but now, that was out the window. 

 

As Donghyuck sighed for the nth time that day, he felt drops of water make contact with his skin. 

 

"Fuck," Donghyuck cursed under his breath, holding his backpack over his head as he ran in the direction of his house. 

 

"Fuck you Johnny for making me walk today, and Doyoung, you can suck Johnnys dick for taking him out today, which you probably will," Donghyuck mumbled angrily as he walked through the wet streets.

 

"Donghyuck!" 

 

Said boy turned around to see a boy with brown hair running towards him. Donghyuck's face turned red as he realized who it was, 

Na Jaemin. 

 

Donghyuck just hoped Jaemin didn't remember much of the party.

 

"Hey Jaemin" Donghyuck mumbled giving a weak smile to the boy.

 

"Where is your umbrella?" Jaemin asked, pulling an umbrella out of his book bag. "It's pouring and I don't want you getting sick," Jaemin said, worry in his voice.

 

Donghyuck blushed and shook his head as Jaemin lifted the umbrella over the both of them.

"Jaemin, you don't need to do that, but, thank you," The redheaded boy mumbled.

 

Jaemin shook his head and smiled, "it's fine, come on, I'll walk you home,"

 

~~

 

That night Donghyuck sat at the dinner table alone, Johnny wasn't home from his date yet and he had to fix himself dinner but was lost about what to eat.

 

It dissapointed the boy that his older brother was hardly home. Johnny was always with Doyoung or working. 

 

Donghyuck understood though. They needed money to survive, and Johnny is allowed to be happy, but he missed his brother that would take him for ice cream on Fridays. They still would go out for the sweet dessert but with the addition of Doyoung. Donghyuck didn't mind Doyoung, he was cool, but he was just a little high maintenance.

 

Donghyuck considered inviting Renjun over, but he was feeling weird about him these days. 

 

A pout formed on the teenagers face as Renjun floated into his mind. 

 

Recently, whenever Donghyuck thought about Renjun, he began to feel giddy and happy inside, a smile immediately lighting up his face. The Gemini didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, but it wasn't friendly, he knew that for sure.

 

Donghyuck sighed and got up, going to the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. 

When he couldn't find anything, Donghyuck ran to his room, grabbing his phone, and this time, his umbrella. 

 

As Donghyuck walked down the sidewalk he cursed his young age and the fact that he could not drive. He wouldn't have to be walking right now if he could.

.

 

Renjun looked out his window, watching the rain. When he saw a familiar mop of bright red hair coming towards his house, excitement bubbled inside him and he ran to the front door to greet his best friend.

 

"I saw you form the window, you didn't tell me you were coming!" Renjun greeted him excitedly as he emerged from the house. Renjun enveloped Donghyuck in a big hug, sighing as he felt the comfort of his best friends warmth.

 

Donghyuck chuckled and peeled away from the hug, intertwining his fingers with Renjun instead, leading him inside, away from the rain. "Come inside Junnie," Donghyuck said as he closed the door behind him, entering the large house. 

 

Just then, a loud pattering noise came tumbling down the stairs, "who's here?" A shrill voice asked from the top of the stairs.

 

The green-haired kid smiled widely as he screeched. "Donghyuck!!!! Did Doyoung come? Where's Jisung?" The middle schooler asked, running down the rest of the stairs to look outside.

 

"Doyoung is out with Johnny like usual, and Jisung has dance tonight, sorry," Donghyuck replied. "Also, don't you think you're too young to be getting romantically involved with anyone?" Donghyuck inquired, ruffling the green strands of hair.

 

Chenle pouted and ran back up the stairs, "thanks for the 'help' Hyuck!" Chenle shouted.

 

Said boy simply rolled his eyes and looked st his best friend with a pout, "do you have food? I'm starving, and you know I can't cook for shit," Donghyuck whined, making his way to the kitchen.

 

Renjun chuckled and opened the fridge, taking out a container of leftover pizza, "what will you do once you're on your own? Live off chips?" Renjun asked.

 

Donghyuck shrugged and stuck the pizza in the microwave, "I'll have a hot boyfriend to cook for me, like Na Jaemin," Donghyuck replied with a teasing tone. 

 

Renjun choked on the water he was drinking and began to cough. "Na Jaemin?!" Renjun wheezed, looking at his friend.

 

"Not really, I was just using his name as an example, but something weird happened with him today," Donghyuck mentioned.

 

"What happened?" Renjun sighed, slowly recovering from water being lodged in his airway.

 

"Well after my stupid study session, I had to walk since Johnny was busy," Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he recalled the memory, taking the pizza out of the microwave.

 

"So anyway, Jaemin, I guess was staying after for like, sports or some shit and he came sprinting out of the building and started talking to me," Donghyuck continued, taking a bite of the pizza. 

 

"And then what?" Renjun asked.

 

"This man was all like 'where the fuck is your umbrella bitch?' He didn't really say it like that, but you get the point. So then, I was like 'I don't have one' and so he put the umbrella over me and walked me home," Donghyuck explained.

 

Renjun looked at his hands that were clenched into fists, "does he like you? You two were getting pretty frisky at that party," Renjun asked. 

 

"Duh Junnie, he practically has the words: 'Lee Donghyuck is fine as shit' written on his forehead," Donghyuck joked.

 

Renjun sighed and looked at Donghyuck, a new feeling lodging itself at the pit of his stomach.

 

That's when he felt it for the first time, that feeling of your insides twisting and creating an ugly feeling. 

 

The feeling ofJealousy


End file.
